Ways of Life
by June22
Summary: They all hoped to lead a normal life now, but what happens when they finally realize they can't because someone of their past turns up and changes everything? – COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**AN: **Two people meet in an unexpected place. They do not know each other but something – or someone – connects them in their past. What will happen? – It takes place years after season 3; at the beginning much of Maria/Michael, then all "Czechoslovakians" and friends… Read and Review, please!

**AN2:** Please be kind, it is my first fan fiction in English ;o)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the series „Roswell". (But I obviously love it :o)

**Ways of Life!**

Prologue

After the marriage of Liz and Max, the 6 friends travelled for a few months together through the States. They saw the Niagara Falls and the Statue of Liberty – it was like having gorgeous holidays, but they made sightseeing without really knowing what to do next. At the beginning the most important aim had been: Out of Roswell, escape the FBI. But in the end they wished to settle down again. And so they separated.

Of course Liz and Max went together and Michael and Maria. Isabel started to search for Jesse, not sure, whether she wanted and could dare to endanger Jesse again with her presence in his life. Kyle, who didn't want to be kind of the fifth wheel to the 2 pairs, went with Isabel.

Years later they were spread out between Washington, Philadelphia and Boston. Once a week and with the help of Isabel they met in their dreams. They also knew the phone numbers and addresses of their friends but they didn't want to make it that easy for the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

That's what Maria thought of after one of those dreammeetings as she climbed the steps to her practice. For one year now she had her license and business went good! Who would have thought, that Maria DeLuca would become a therapist! No one and Maria still could Liz hear laughing today. Fortunately their studies were a possibility for Maria and Lizto see the other one sometimes. Liz, Maria, Michael and Max then lived in New York. After the studies of the girls each of the two pairs decided for another city: Boston and Washington.

While Maria worked in her one practice, Liz did science in a maths institute, Michael worked in a bar and Max voluntarily in a hospital. Isabel was a PR-manager and Kyle an employee in an Asian shop.

Why had nobody found them yet? Changed papers, new names… with a bit of help of alien power it hadn't been that difficult. And that's why on Maria's practice-door didn't stand "DeLuca" but "Myers". She didn't like her new name very much but alliterations were good for business.

Her first patient this morning was a 35 year old who had stepped in her practice the first day it was open. Today Maria knew everything about his family and why he had come to her: His wife Allie had slept with his brother John, therefore she divorced his husband, he lost the children and became depressive… really exciting. But Maria was grateful for this case: adultery with persons of trust was a theme they had discussed more than once during her studies.

Case number 2 was a new patient, who had been referred to her by the youth welfare department. Maria had acquainted herself with his file and was curious what their work together would be like. Jacob was 14 and had coped in his short life with adoptive parents, 2 foster families and 3 foster homes. There were no previous convictions mentioned in his file but his social worker had explained to her her suspicion that Jacob might take drugs.

Maria made coffee and opened a window as it knocked on the door.

It was time.

**AN3:** So who is the mysterious Jacob? It's not that difficult to guess, is it? ;o) Well, let's see what happens!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **No reviews so far. That's, well... disappointing but okay. The problem is, that I do not knowwhich part of "Read and Review" you do not do. Read or Review?

Whatever, here is the first Chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the series „Roswell".

**Ways of Life! - Chapter 1**

The boy now coming through the door was relatively big for his age. He had short fair hair, brown eyes and a reserved facial expression. But that was okay for Maria. At the beginning they all were reserved or shy. Nobody _wanted_ to go to a therapist at first – well, there are exceptions. Maria turned towards her new protégé and with a smile she intended to shake hands with him. As he looked at her kind of suspicious she shrugged and went back to her desk. "So you have to be Jacob. I am Dr. Myers. – Please take a seat", she added when the boy didn't seem to move.

When Jake entered the bureau of his therapist, he was surprised of how small it was. There was a desk with an easy chair in front and behind of it – An easy chair for the therapist? – two small windows to the east which filled the room with the morning light, a table with a coffee maker, a filing cabinet in a corner, a big plant that's name Jake did not know and a wash basin. If the woman hadn't introduced herself at once, Jake would have thought she was the secretary. This room surely would have been appropriate for one. And Jake could say this. The bureau of the last therapist which whom he had been supposed to work had been more than twice as big as this one. This could only mean that this Dr. Myers was new in this job. And who would send such a troublesome person as he was, to a newcomer?

Finally he, too, shrugged and sat down carefully on the easy chair.

"Okay, today I just want to speak with you about some organizational questions and then I will let you alone until our first real meeting. I think that's in your will, too", she blinked to Jacob, who nodded vaguely at her words.

"So, how do your friends call you? Is there a nickname? Jack? Jake? – Jake, good." Maria made a note. Jake wanted to know how she could know about his nickname; he hadn't said anything about it. But then he stayed silent.

"It was your body language, Jake", she told him and smiled. Again she had been able to read his mind.

"Next: It is Monday morning and I guess you have school. So we won't meet at this time again and are in the need of a new date. How about Wednesday afternoon? – Come on, you don't have to speak whole sentences yet, or make big body movements; a small nod would do it…"

In his opinion she could take her "small nod" and put it… - he _was _thinking whether Wednesday afternoon would fit in his plans or not. Normally he played basketball in the evening hours. Would he be back in good time, spending the afternoon with his therapist?

"I don't know", hi finally said a bit more aggressive than he had wanted to.

But Maria wasn't impressed. She was reading something in his file. "Ah… you don't live here – in this part of town I mean. Do you have a long day of school on Wednesday?"

Jake nodded.

Maria thought about it. "Okay, suggestion: We meet Thursday and I will pick you up at school. What do you think?"

"You want to pick me up at school", a surprised and distrustful Jake repeated. "Why?"

_Wow, he_can_ speak. _"Why not? Thursday I'm always somewhere round there and you do not have to go by subway. So, when are you ready on this day?"

"Um… eh… at 2 o'clock."

"Right, then I will pick you up at 2 o'clock!" She smiled. _Ha! I took him by surprise… Not that bad for our first meeting… dubidam…_Of course she knew, that this meant nothing. But he had said more than one sentence and he didn't seem to want to jump at her throat. It would be an effort to bring him out of his shell, but she was sure that she would be able to handle it.

**AN:** Seems to be a bit short now I'm reading it over. I guess the next one will be longer :o)


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** And because it is Sunday and I had the time to write, here is the second chapter. Enjoy reading...

**AN1: **The novel mentioned is "Stranger in a strange land" by Robert A. Heinlein. The protagonist is Valentine Michael Smith, a human born and grown up on Mars and later brought back to Earth. The novel is pretty good!

**AN2:** The song is "Maybe I'm amazed" by Jem. It is published on the Soundtrack of "The O.C. – Mix2".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 2**

On his way to school Jake grew more and more nervous. He had missed the first two lessons; that was okay because his teachers knew about his meeting with Doctor Meyers. But when Jake would arrive at school it would be the break and he had no wish to meet a certain person. This idiot Nick Carnby had been running around for the last days waiting for his chance to settle up with him. And here this chance would come, Jake knew it. Nick and his friends always spent this break outside the school, smoking. Unfortunately this place was the bus station, where Jake would arrive. How should he react in case Nick would do something stupid? Jake kept telling everyone who wanted to listen, that he hadn't kissed Angela on this party a few days ago but this guy just didn't hear.

After her work Maria spend some time shopping before returning to her and Michael's apartment.

"Hello dear!"

"Hi Maria", a muffled voice answered her from the bedroom.

"Are you still sleeping?"

"Hmmhmm."

Maria sat down on the bed and caressed the warm skin of his back. "I'm afraid it is time for you to wake up and get off for work."

He moaned, grabbed the pillow and threw it after her. Maria caught it and threw it back. "Hey, I'm just the messenger. – Besides, I bought a new dress today and thought, I could accompany you… but when you don't want me to come with you." She shrugged.

Michael opened his eyes, smiled and this time grabbed Maria. She giggled and as they both lay down now, she kissed her boyfriend. She laid her arms around him. They looked at each other. Michael stroked a strand out her face. "I love you." – "I know. And I love you, too." Maria smiled. She never imagined Michael to be so open and able to speak about his feelings. She knew it was a question of trust. And he trusted in her as she trusted in him.

They finally got up. Michael went to the bathroom and Maria changed. As Michael came out again, she was already ready to go. "You know what? You look beautiful. – But how come you are always earlier ready than I am?"

"It's all training, darling." She watched him changing as well into his work outfit; Jeans and a green T-Shirt. "Let's go then", Michael said, checking once more his hairs.

They went down the street and past the school as Maria stopped suddenly. Michael kind of bumped in her. "What's up?"

"Just one moment, I think, there is one of my patients. You see? - This boy over there in the blue jacket. And those must be his foster parents."

"Yeah. Do you want to go to them?"

"I think so, but do we have the time?"

"Yes, Tim will work a few minutes more until I'm there. Don't worry!"

_Oh Shit._ What the hell had his therapist to do here and _now_, in the early evening? Jake didn't want to see her now, not with his face bruised and swollen. But he had to admit she looked quite… gorgeous. She wore a long red dress and a black scarf covering her naked shoulders.

The man beside her had to be her boyfriend, he guessed.

The adults shook hands. "Good evening. I am Dr. Myers, Jakes therapist. This is my friend Michael Smith."

"Oh, nice to meet you, we are the Bradleys. And you have met Jake yet."

"Yes, hi Jake", Maria smiled. "Um… may I ask what has happened?" She looked from Mr and Mrs. Bradley to Jake and back.

Mrs. Bradley said: "You know, Jacob had…" – But Jake interrupted: "I will tell you on Thursday, okay?"

Maria connected eyes with her patient, and then nodded. "Well, why not… but watch after yourself. – I wish you a nice evening", Maria addressed the Bradleys.

"You too", Mr. Bradley said with an unsure glance towards Jake and again they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you", nodded Michael.

Jake glanced after the couple and then looked at his foster parents' worried faces.

"Do you know what this was about", Michael asked as they were out of earshot.

Maria shook her head. "No. Jake and I had our first meeting today, so I don't know about his situation in school yet."

"Bet it has to do something with a girl." Michael grinned.

"Maybe", she admitted. "I hope so. He seems to be a very quiet boy."

"Girls like the mysterious kind of boy."

She glanced up at him. "How do you know?"

"I am the living evidence, honey, the living evidence."

She smiled. "Got the point."

"Speaking of mysterious persons, last week a guest looked for that sexy blonde singer…-"

"Who?"

"What do you think of which singer he spoke: You!"

"No, I meant: Who was this guest?"

Michael shrugged. "No idea. I mean, he is very often at the bar, but he isn't the kind of guest telling the barkeeper his whole life story. And I'm very happy about that!"

"Okay Guer-… ehm, Smith. Do you think I should sing again?"

"Yeah, I think so. And stop using my surname so you can't mistake it with my new one."

"Sorry. I will try not to use the old one again. But every time I think of you as 'Michael Smith' – I have to laugh." And there, the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"Because of this novel? Come on."

"Naw… not 'Come on'. You must admit that it is funny, isn't it?"

Michael said: "No it isn't." But he could not avoid a smile. "Okay, here we are." He opened the door and Maria went in.

"Hi Tim."

"Hello Michael, late today."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Michael went behind the bar.

"It is my fault, Tim", Maria said. "On the way we met people I had to talk to."

"Your fault? Then it is okay, I guess. Have a good evening, dear Maria." They shook hands. "And bye, Michael." - "Bye Tim!"

Michael looked through the bar, there weren't many people yet, what meant nothing to do for him. "What do you want, Maria?"

"A tea please."

"Good choice", he said happy. Tea always meant that she would sing, so he hurried to bring her a glass of the only tea the bar offered.

Later Maria got onto the small stage and spoke with the band. The musicians nodded to her words and Maria took the microphone. "Good evening. I am Maria and maybe some of you remember me…" The applause of the guests confirmed her words and Maria blushed, what made her only look more beautiful. "Thanks. This evening I want to start with a song of 'Jem': 'Maybe I'm amazed'."

She connected eyes with Michael andbegan to sing:

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You_

Michael couldn't take his eyes of her. He knew her for so many years now but never got tired looking at her. And when she sang his feelings even grew.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time  
And Hung Me On A Line  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

In the adventurous days back in Roswell, now he knew, he had often upset her because of nothing. Maria had argued, but at last she had waited for him to grow up. Now he couldn't imagine to share his life with anyone else than her.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

She finished the song, smiled and bowed to the applause, then started the next song; this time one of hers.

Michael knew he was really lucky to have her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 3**

During the dinner John and Cathleen Bradleys were very quiet. Jacob knew that when they had finished eating, they would want to speak about what had happened at school today. He didn't want them to be worried or angry or upset because of him. It had been pure luck to get such good foster parents in his age. Jake had his own room, three meals a day, pocket money… and John and Cathleen really seemed to care about him. The problem was that he didn't. Now it was all fine but how long would this situation last? Jake simply couldn't dare to care.

"Do you want to tell us something, Jacob", Cathleen started.

Jake poked with his fork at the rests of the vegetable.

"Look at us, when we speak with you." John clearly was impatient. "Your headmaster already told us, was happened, but could you please explain why you did it?"

They both stared at him. With a sigh Jake put the towel with the ice cubes on his cheek. "There is this girl, Angela and the last days she spread the rumour all over the school that we kissed and that I even plagued her to go… further on, you know? And of course her boyfriend, that's this Nick Carnby, believed what she was telling; and everyone else too. So maybe you can imagine that the last days weren't easy for me at school."

"And then?"

"Nothing. I came to school, they were there, he insulted me…" Jake could not tell his foster parents the whole truth.

"Who do you mean by 'they'", John asked.

"His friends."

"That means… you just freaked out?" Cathleen looked disturbed.

"Hey, there was this bunch of angry boys, saying nasty things", John defended his foster son.

"Yes, but this is no reason to beat this poor boy so hard that he needs to be hospitalized. Can you imagine what his parents feel right now?"

Jake connected eyes with Cathleen. "No, I can't."

One moment Mrs. Bradley stared at him. _He doesn't know how John and I feel... that we evenlove him after the few months he is with us now. And how is words hurt... _Then she pointed in direction of the stairs. "Go to your room. You have house arrest!"

Jake stared back. He opened his mouth to apologize to say how sorry he was, but eventually he just obeyed.

Later in his bed he looked up at the ceiling, pretending he could see the sky. There were millions of small lights and everyone was a source of light. Most people associated 'light' with 'warmth'. For Jake it meant shadow. Everywhere where light touched something arised shadow. He had these good foster parents but Nick, Angela and every pupil gossiping about him darkened his life. And what Nick had said about his parents was just too horrible to even think about it.

Next day Mrs. Bradley brought him to school. As they parted he joked, that he would behave today, but unfortunately she didn't find it funny. She announced when she would pick him up at school and then drove of. Cautious he went inside. On the whole it was like he had expected this day to be. All this pupils stared at him while he went to his locker. He tried to smile but he didn't succeed in doing. _I am the one who broke the arm and the nose of the most famous boy of this school and everyone knows it. Great!_

As he passed the secretary, someone called his name. "Jacob Bradley!"

Jake turned around and said: "My name is not Bradley. They are just my foster parents."

The secretary blushed, but gave him a letter. "I'm sorry. - This is your suspension, designed by the headmaster."

He startled. Yesterday nobody mentioned a suspension. _Damn it, this won't please the Bradleys._ He reached for the letter. "What about Nick Carnby?"

"Well, Nick Carnby is the one seriously injured. He is the victim. Nobody would suspend him!"

A sarcastic smile appeared on his face. "Of course not. I wish you a nice day!" Jake turned around and when he left school nobody on the floor dared to say something. They felt his rage.

_He is the victim. _

… _poor boy…_

_Nobody would suspend him!_

…_seriously injured…_

He snorted. He would like to show them what a serious injury meant. Nobody cared about what Nick and Angela had done to _him_! Jake knew it hadn't been right to fight with him but was it his fault that he had been better than Nick? And he was in pain, too. It had just been luck that none of his bones broke yesterday. And for this luck the school was now punishing him. Suddenly he wanted to speak with someone about this mess. A friend would do it, but there was none. There were known faces in this school but no friends.

There was a knock at the door. Maria swallowed a bite of her sandwich and said: "Come in!"

Jake opened the door. "Hello."

"Hi." The therapist looked at him in surprise but then smiled and waved him over to her. "Sit down!" She packed her sandwich and the cup of coffee away.

Jake took seat on the easy chair. He didn't know how to start.

Maria broke the silence. "How are you?"

The boy smiled a sad smile and pointed at his bruised face. "Don't you see it?"

She shrugged. "Well, you have won colour since our last official meeting, but hey… that doesn't tell me anything about how it looks inside of you."

Jake leaned against backrest. "You don't judge rash, do you?"

"After three therapists you should know that our kind never judges." She blinked. "We listen."

He frowned. "It is wretched, you know? I wanted to tell someone how I feel and the only person that came to my mind were you."

Maria shook her head. "This isn't wretched. I am here to listen and I want to. – And you aren't supposed to find new friends on command, you know?"

Again there was silence. Maria explored Jake's face. Obviously there were the bruises and the right side of his face was still swollen. The more interesting fact was, that he still frowned like was thinking about something and that his eyes were fixed on his shoes.

Maria leaned forward. "Jake", she said softly.

He started. "What?"

"Where are you?"

"I was thinking about something an idiot said yesterday."

"What did he say?"

He glanced at her. "Nasty things."

"Nasty things about you?"

"About… my mother."

Without doubt, he spoke about the woman who had given life to him.

_Careful, Maria, be careful… _"Do you want to tell me what he said exactly?"

Jake shook his head. After a moment he crossed his legs on the easy chair. He looked like he wanted to get rid of something. "I don't remember her, you know? And… it is just… What if everything he said about her is true? What if she really was a… a..." He drew a deep breath. "After all, she abandoned me. She left me."

"What do you feel about your mum?"

Jake moved like he felt uncomfortable. He didn't look at her. "I don't know", he whispered. Then his voice strengthened again. "I… for a long time, I thought I would hate her for leaving me. Now… I'm no longer sure I do."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I think Iknow now that the ways of life aren't that easy. White and black… but there is a lot of grey too."

Maria smiled. "That's wise, Jake."

"Fact is I do not know her and why she left me. Maybe she was herself half a kid, not able to keep me. - Or maybe she didn't survive my birth", he added and connected eyes with her.

"You have thought about it", she stated.

"Yeah, I had to, hadn't I? There were many lonely nights in this or that foster home or family, which gave me the time."

Maria moistened her lips. _Shall I or not? God, I'm way too curious for this job… _"I… Jake, we have to stop for now. In 5 minutes my next patient will come."

"Okay – then, thanks for listening." He got up and tried a smile. In an instant he felt better. _Wow…_

"Um… I will call your foster parents this evening."

"Why?" Jake sat down again.

"I want to ask them something."

"Will you tell me what you asked them when we meet next time?"

"I will."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the series "Roswell"...

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 4**

Kyle went down the street. It was his lunch break and normally he would meet his girlfriend - But not today. Today he wanted to look once more at this gorgeous ring at the jeweller. Next week, with his next wage he would be able to buy it. And then he would ask Melissa the question that could change their lives. Kyle smiled.

Maybe he should ask Isabel to come with him to look at the ring. Her feeling for these things was more than good. Probably she would be even angry with him if he would not ask her.

With the thoughts coming to Isabel Kyle's smile faded. He knew that something went terrible wrong with her but he didn't know what to do. Years ago they had found Jesse in Philadelphia and had settled down. First, it had been enough for her just to know that he was near. But now.. Isabel wanted to hide it from him, but Kyle couldn't ignore her sad smiles and the desperate expression of her eyes. Every time he tried to speak with Isabel about her problems, she didn't want to see him for weeks. Once he told her what he thought about her taking up the chase on Jesse, following him wherever he goes. It was pure obsession; it was not good for Isabel and not good for her job. Well, maybe the idea of Isabel judge his choice of an engagement-ring wasn't that good too. It would just remind her of Jesse.

Liz looked down on her stomach and then again up on the screen. The ultrasound-picture was blurred; grey and white colours showed what had to be her daughter. She smiled. It wasn't the first time she thought of the foetus as female.

Max concentrated on the screen. He read the results and searched the picture for abnormalities. Finally he took relieved the hand of Liz and kissed it. Everything was okay. They both smiled.

When Liz first told Max about her pregnancy he hadn't been sure whether to be worried or just happy. Liz told him that the baby was fine; the sense for her body had grown with her other powers over the last years. But in memory of Zan and Tess telling him that he couldn't survive on earth he had to go his own way to discover everything was all right. So he had managed to get every week 20 minutes with the ultrasound in the hospital where he worked.

Four years ago the management of the hospital had surprisingly decided to pay Max a small wage every month for his honorary office. Liz guessed that a special doctor had told them about Max being every time when he was needed where he was needed doing what he was asked without questioning how to do it. Dr. Miles Ames was the only one in the hospital knowing about the alien thing. Once Max healed him as an addict thrust a scalpel into his stomach. After this episode Dr. Ames helped Max with his medical education. Miles enabled him to visit every round, lecture or congress he wanted to go to. He borrowed him books about medicine and showed him how to heal people without alien powers. Now Max wasn't a doctor; he hadn't a diploma in medicine but he was really useful for the daily work in the hospital and everyone there knew it.

And that's how he knew how to interpret ultrasound-pictures.

Liz was aware of the heavy thoughts that sometimes clouded her husband's thoughts. With his powers he could heal everyone… but he couldn't dare to do it and so he could often just watch the patients suffering. Oh, he had healed with his powers but in his whole time in the hospital (over seven years!) only six times; the serious cases he had build up a mental connection to. Max understood the circle of life and death better now but it was still not easy to accept when friends died – so sometimes they didn't.

Since the Bradleys had agreed to her suggestion of finding Jakes' parents Maria hadn't lost a minute. Now she sat on her bed, crossing names on a notepad. Again she dialled a number.

"Hi, Joyce, this is Maria Myers. – Well, yes I know it is late but…. – Thanks you're great! – I want to know who is responsible for adoptions made out of other states! – Ah, no,… the States of America… - Really? But isn't he… - Wow, so he definitely made a career; the last time I saw him, he was a lowly-paid lawyer! – Right… - Thanks Joyce! – Good Night!" Maria grinned as she put down the phone. Then she frowned and laid her hand against her forehead. "I'm so forgettable", she murmured. Michael on the other side of the bed raised his head and blinked. "What's up?"

"Argh… I want to call Tom Brian but I left his number in the practice!"

"No problem… just call Tommy tomorrow."

"No, I want to do it now." She crossed her legs.

"Can't you look him up in the phone book?" He yawned.

Maria shook her head. "In there I could only find the official number of the chambers or his office… The private number I need because it is late isn't in this book."

Michael shrugged. "By the way, what is so important?"

"You remember the family we met, the Bradleys? – I want to find out who the real parents of Jake are."

"And can't you find it out tomorrow?"

"It is just exciting and.. well, I hoped I could tell Jake more the next time I see him than just the fact that he wasn't born in New York where his adoptive parents lived. I just know him for a few days but I feel that I have to do more for him. - Sounds that crazy?" 

Michael sighed, then stood up and took his jeans. "Let's go."

"I thought I should do it tomorrow?"

He grinned at her. "Maria darling, you are on a mission and I reckon that I won't get sleep tonight when you don't call Tom."

Maria grinned back and hugged her boyfriend. "Right."

Agent Tim Blake was bored. Out of Quantico for two months he had been ordered to this department working on alien stuff and he had been really exited. But all he was asked to do now was watching a completely normal teenager living his completely normal life. Sure, it wasn't an easy life but a normal one. Tim Blake even begun to doubt the existence of aliens on earth and this was really odd. His whole childhood he had been fascinated by stories of aliens and in his teenage years he wanted to go to the NASA. Then he chose the FBI thinking of the empty space above mankind and the secrets that had to be revealed on earth itself.

Now he installed and hid bugs in a therapist's bureau. Agent Blake sighed and turned to the table to grab a bug when he glanced at a photo on the desk. He tried to remember where he had seen the two persons on it. The moment the realization hit him he heard voices outside. In great haste he grabbed the last bug, put it in his pocket and crossed the room.

The door opened and a shocked Maria looked into a muzzle. Michael stood behind her equally shocked but faster able to react. He lifted his hand and with a _FUMP_ the agent flew back into the room.

Michael grabbed Maria's arm and together they ran.

Ten minutes later they stopped. Maria had problems to breathe. "Everything okay", Michael asked and she nodded. "I'm… okay… thanks…" He hugged her checking that she was really there. _This idiot of an agent nearly SHOT her!_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Well, next chapter... still no reviews but hey, the hits are not that bad! D So keep on reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Roswell"...

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 5**

The next hours would be decisive. Michaels first thought was to run away. Obviously the FBI was again after them.

But like always when he wanted to run someone told him he couldn't; this time this someone was Maria.

"I'm not saying that we should do nothing, but we can't leave town one second after discovering a man with a gun in a therapists practice!"

"But this was your practice and he threatened _you_!"

"And how do you know that this has anything to do with… Czechoslovakians?."

"Maria, we both have seen more than _one _agent in our lives! Didn't you see the suit and the haircut and the big fat sign on his forehead saying: Hi, I'm the friendly agent of the FBI?"

"Well, maybe I was a bit distracted by the pistol aimed at my face!"

There was silence. Maria and Michael connected eyes and then left the small side-street. This argument had been a little bit too loud. They crossed the street and entered the park, whispering.

"Michael, we can't leave! I have a life here. I have a responsibility towards my patients. We have friends. Everything went so good!"

"Until now."

"Why don't we call the police saying someone broke into my bureau?"

Michael shook his head. "Were your window or the lock at your door broken? You know, they won't find something. And they can't protect us."

Maria sighed. _He is right._ She looked up at him. "Okay. I agree with you. But I want to do one thing before I left!"

"What is it?"

"Jake Bradley. I promised his foster parents to find out about his real parents. He doesn't even know what I wanted to do for him but I started it and I want to end 'my mission'"

"What about your other patients?"

She shrugged. "None of them needs a daily meeting or a special care. – They will find other therapists."

"Okay…. Then… Is there any way to find out who Jakes parents are easier than to call 100 bureaucrats?"

"Hm… let me think of … Oh… oh, yes!" She beamed at him. "Isabel could dreamwalk him!"

"I know her powers grew but she can only find out something when he remembers his parents. Did he ever see them?"

Her enthusiasm faded. "Right. Um… I will think about it."

Michael nodded. "Good. While you are thinking we should go back to our apartment before the FBI is there and takes our stuff away. It is…" This moment Maria's cell ringed.

"Maria Myers, hello."

"Hi.. this is John Bradley, the father of Jake."

"Mr. Bradley is everything okay? – You don't sound good."

"Nothing is okay! Someone tried to kill Jake!"

"WHAT! Is he okay? - Where are you?"

"In the hospital. The strange thing is that he wanted to speak to you on the whole way and…"

"Don't say anything more. I will come to you! Bye!"

They were already on their way to the hospital when Michael asked, "Someone tried to kill Jake?"

Maria nodded. "Yes. It's impossible! Who would hurt him?"

Michaels face was like stone. "Maybe the 'who' didn't want to hurt him. Maybe the 'who' wanted to catch him."

"But… no, Michael. It is coincidence! Coincidence and nothing more!"

"Has there ever been coincidence in our lives Maria? This boy is the connection. That's why the agent was in your bureau. They followed Jakes trace until he reached your practice. They want to know what is going on in his mind and whether he is 'special' or not. And he leaded them directly to us!"

Maria didn't answer; she already dialed a number.

He just wanted to sleep. Sleep was necessary for a shift in the hospital. Obviously someone was other opinion. He grabbed the damn cell before Liz woke up.

"Max! This is Maria!"

In an instant he was at alert. "Maria! Why are you calling? Is something with Michael?"

"Michael is okay but… but…"

"Maria!"

"We think that we might have found your son."

Silence on the other end of the line. "Max?"

A rough voice answered. "Are you sure?"

"No, but you have to come to find out! Put on your clothes, wake up Liz, get packed; I tell you everything!" So she told him of her new patient, that he was adopted, how they met the agent in her bureau and shortly after John Bradley called to say someone tried to kill Jake.

"We come."

"They are on their way!"

"Fine. And here we are", Michael pushed open the door of the emergency room.

"Can I do something for you", a passing nurse asked them.

"Yes, we look for Jacob Bradley."

"And you are?"

"I'm his therapist. His father called me."

The nurse nodded. "Follow me; the Bradleys are in the waiting room."

"How is Jake?"

Mrs. Bradley cried, not able to answer. Mr. Bradley said: "We do not know! The doctors operate! Jake was on his way back home when someone attacked him. Neighbours could see it; they called an ambulance and let us know about it. When we arrived at the hospital they said three bullets hit him! God, we don't want to lose the kid!"

"Do you know why he wanted to see Maria", Michael asked.

"No… no, we don't know."

"Did you know whether he said anything else?"

"Just another name he was mentioned."

"Which one?"

"Max, I think."

"No… it's… - Thank you Mr. Bradley. I… I will see, whether I can get some more information out of a doctor, okay?"

The Bradleys looked grateful. "That would be great."

"Max. He spoke of Max. How can this be?"

Michael shrugged. "Maybe there is a connection between them."

"But he didn't know what happened when I called him. – Oh, I'm so worried. Can't you do anything?"

"You know my… abilities. What we could need is someone like Tess, and then you could slip into the operating room without anyone noticing."

Maria was amused. "Michael Smith wants Tess to be here?"

"Hey, I said someone _like_ Tess. - I guess we have to do it the normal way. Excuse me", he turned to the nurse which had lead them to the Bradleys. "Can you tell us something about Jake?"

"The doctors are still at work."

"But… "

"I can't say more, I have to get back."

_Great… Oh Max, please hurry! I couldn't stand the thought that your son died not ten metres_

_from me!_

**AN:** What do you think? - By the way, critical reviews are also welcome...


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Would I write this fic in my first language I would say "Das geht ja heute wie's Brezelbacken!" and this saying fits but I guess most of you don't understand it, huh? - It just means that this story developes fast today. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 6**

One day later

"Boah… I'm so tired." Maria yawned.

Michael pulled tenderly her head onto his shoulder but didn't stop to observe the clinic. "I know. But we have to be cautious. It was pure luck the agent didn't see us, when he came for Jake."

Maria glanced up at him and pressed his hand. "Not pure luck. It was you."

"Nasado showed me years ago how to change my shape… I didn't practice this part of my abilities; so it _was_ luck that it worked – and that it even worked on you, too."

"Okay, alien-boy. I give in – it was luck. I just don't know whether it was good to leave Jake. Is he safe in there?"

"Well, we couldn't take him with us; his is seriously injured and because of this fact the FBI can't do it, too. So yes, I guess, he is safe and – hey, are those Max and Liz?" He pointed at a couple leaving a car in a side-street of the hospital.

"You are right. Yes! – Okay, hurry up!"

One moment later an elderly man left the diner and headed to Liz and Max.

He put his hand upon Max's shoulder. "Hey! Stop, you can't go in yet!"

In surprise they turned around, expecting to see the person belonging to the voice. "Michael?"

"You got it. Come with me. I'll explain it."

"Okay."

"Besides, Liz – you look good!"

She smiled and touched unconsciously her stomach.

Back in the diner, Liz and Maria hugged.

"How is he", Max asked as the group sat down.

Maria glanced to the old man next to her and then said: "We don't know it…" She looked at her clock. "Three hours ago Mrs. Bradley called me saying that he is on the intensive care unit. It looks like there were complications during the operation and they want to avoid the situation that they do not notice when something is going on with him when he is on a normal station."

"Was he awake when she called?"

Maria shook her head. "No."

"So why can't we go to him?"

"Well… soon after the shooting an FBI-Agent – the same who broke into Maria's practice – showed up in the hospital and we had to flee. We didn't see him leave."

"Okay… then, I guess we have to do…what you did, Michael. We will go inside, I will… help… my son and then we take him out of danger." He put some dollars on the table and stood up. "Come on."

They got into the car of Max and Liz and the aliens changed their shape. Liz became a police officer, Maria and Max doctors and Michael a middle-aged man in a black suit and a short haircut. Finally Max held his hand out of the window and touched the door. He looked left and right but no one was there. The colours of the car changed and now fit to the uniform of Liz.

Max turned to the backseat and looked at Maria and Michael. "Is everything clear?" The 'doctor' and the 'agent' nodded and got out of the car. Max took Liz's hand. "Be careful", she said and kissed him.

It wasn't easy for Liz to watch him going to the hospital. With the first shock of hearing of Zan being back in their life she had coped. Years ago she stopped being hurt when Max spoke of his son. She just couldn't stand the thought of loosing him. And with her knowledge of statistics she couldn't avoid thinking about the danger they were in again. - Of course Liz agreed with everything they did the last day. Leaving Washington had been hard. They had a life there. But all her fears didn't count. This was about a member of their family. And for her family she would risk everything.

Special Agent Blake was annoyed. First he had been excited but then he realized all his faults. He should have contacted his superior the minute he had been sure the danger in the practice was over. But instead of doing so he tried to follow the woman and the _alien_. His behaviour cost the agency time. And while the others frisked the apartment of 'Dr.Myers' he sat here in the hospital observing an unconsciousness teenager. Blake had to admit his position was not the penalty he expected after he reported his superior. His personal opinion was, that Michael Guerrin and his friend left Boston but if they should come back to look for the boy he would be on the spot.

Blake checked the time again and sighed. Maybe he should ask one of the nurses for a chair?

Two doctors walked along the corridor. They greeted the friendly FBI-Agent and entered the room. As the woman closed the door Agent Blake wondered whether he should say something – but what could happen?

Inside the black haired man looked at the patient and sighed. Behind him someone coughed. He turned to his 'colleague'.

"Max, we shouldn't hesitate any longer", Maria said softly.

A moment he starred at her, then something released him of his trance and he turned again to his… son.

Carefully he lifted the blanket and laid his hand on the bandage. He led his breath out. "I never thought I would touch him again", Max whispered - and then concentrated. It was more difficult to heal unconscious people but he succeeded in connecting with Zan and could feel the shock and fear of the situation that brought him into this hospital-bed. While Max's powers worked on the tortured body his mind sank into Zans'. And then there were pictures and emotions flooding through him. From the angle of a small boy he saw

_a man and a woman arguing, _

…

_the fist of an older boy with a spiteful grin race to his face, _

…

_a girl crying in his arms, _

…

_bruises and cuts in a scrawny face as he looked in a mirror…_

He could feel the determination in the boy's heart despite all the fear, helplessness, temporary resignation and… hate. A determination that led Max to a place inside Zan where the boy hid whatever prevented him from becoming just another destroyed person of the system. The moment he wanted to lift the veil of secrecy the connection broke and he starred into the wide eyes of his son. "You", the boy breathed and lost consciousness again.

From the other side of the bed, Maria asked: "Is he okay?"

Max nodded. "Yes… I.. yes, I think so." His voice was husky from the experience he made seconds ago.

"Good, then… next step", she said and smiled as she climbed on the bed.

Max nodded again. "Ready?"

As the doorflew opena flood of medic terms hit agent Blake.

"Get out of the way", the female doctor ordered and continued (faking) the resuscitation.

The hospital bed with the two caring doctors passed him fast as he stumbled out of the way.

"What the hell is going on", he wanted to know and ran after them. At the end of the station another agent waited. "I take over", he informed Blake and slammed the door in his face.

One hour later

"Wow... nice apartment." Liz sat down on one of the two beds; Max laid his son on the other one.

Michael shrugged. "For years I didn't think about it. When we came to Boston I…"

"You just knew that one day we would be in the need of a hiding-place. – Or you take your other girlfriends to this place", Maria smiled and pushed him with her elbow.

Michael grinned – but when his eyes fell on Zan his smile faded. "Max?"

Max turned around. "Yeah?"

"Why is he still… like this?"

Max shrugged and looked at his son. "I healed his injuries but he is still weak - he sleeps. That's all." Suddenly he stood up. "You know what? I'll go for something to eat. Bye." With these words he took his jacket and left the apartment.

The other three looked at each other. "What's up with him? That wasn't Max-like." Maria stated finally.

Liz stood up, also. "You're right. I go after him."

"Okay, we'll look after the boy as long as he you two are absent."

"Thanks."

Max sat on a bench when Liz found him. He was pale and stared at his shoes. Liz sat down next to him. She leaned back and waited.

Max drew a deep breath. "I always thought my dad found a good home for him, a place where he would be safe and loved."

Liz simply asked: "What did you see?"

He looked up at her and in her eyes in the need to feel the love they expressed. She leaned over to Max and laid her arms around him.

"When I healed _you_ in the 'Crashdown'… I saw you as a little girl in this dress your mother made you. And I felt your uneasiness… but you were happy, you knew you were safe and how much your parents loved you. – When I healed him…" He shook his head and Liz could see tears in his eyes. "I don't know. Did he ever experience love? Did someone hugged him and assured him that there is happiness in the world?" His voice broke.

"Ask him", Liz whispered after a moment of silence. "You can't be sure when you don't ask him. Speak with him and find out who your son is. – I'm sure this talk wouldn't disappoint you."

"It isn't about disappointment. I just fear… that he hates me."

Liz nodded understanding. "I know. But let me say you that he can't hate you when he knows you. So make sure he does, hm?"

An unsure smile appeared on his face.

**AN:** Any ideas what will happen next?


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Okay... I have to admit it's gettingreally frustating... I mean I enjoy watching the number of hits raising. That's great! So thank you for reading!

But no one of you can afford 1 minute to submit a review, write a comment! Come one:-)

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own „Roswell".

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 7**

When he found back to consciousness he first thought he would be still in the hospital. But he missed the antiseptic-hospital-smell and opened confused his eyes. No hospital. An apartment? – Why did he expect to wake up in a hospital! – Suddenly realization hit him… _Don't panic! _

Someone sat cross-legged on his bed speaking with a man sitting on a chair.

"..and I thought we could – Oh, he's awake", the man stated.

'Dr. Myers' turned around. "Hi", she greeted Jake and gave him a warm smile.

His eyebrows narrowed; he didn't smile back. Slowly he reached under the blanket and his hospital – nightshirt. "My God? What happened? I was wounded! I knew I was! – And where am I", he wanted to know from his therapist.

"Calm down, Jake! – Please", she added with her therapists' voice when he tried to get up. Jake sat up but didn't leave the bed. "Okay. – But what the hell is going on! – I trusted you!"

Maria smiled. "And you can still trust me, I assure you. – Michael, could you please find some clothes for Jake?" 'Mr. Smith' nodded, got up and left the bedroom.

She turned back to Jake. "You want to know 'what the hell is going on'?" Jake blushed hearing his therapist using these words but nodded.

Maria got up and moved to the window. How should she begin to explain what she herself didn't understand? Life's way is unfathomable… It shouldn't have been that they met again. Jake should live a normal life with his adoptive parents – but here they were. She closed the curtain, turned to Jake and extended her hand. "At first: My name is Maria DeLuca. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. "DeLuca?"

"Yes. Myers is the name I use for nearly 13 years now. – I'm afraid I'm to blame for this guy shooting at you… or we are."

"Who is 'we'? – You and your friend? – And how can you…" Jake didn't finfish the sentence. It was too much… this man trying to force him into a car and than shooting at him… waking up in the hospital, seeing the man he saw often in his dreams before … and now his therapist – which he knew only for a few days - telling him it all had to do with her.

"I'll explain it. Uhm… in the hospital, you recognized Max, didn't you?"

Jake didn't know where he had seen the man before but he had recognized him and his name. He nodded.

"But you don't know from where?"

He nodded again.

"You met him when you were a baby – in Roswell", she added.

Jake tasted the sound of this word. "Roswell… Is that where I am from?"

This time Maria nodded. "Yes." She could see how excited the boy became.

"And my parents", he managed to ask.

"They lived there. But they had to give you away, because they knew… they wanted you to be safe. And this safety they couldn't afford."

A shadow crossed Jakes' face. "That's ironic."

"Yes… somehow it is."

"Okay, fortunately I left some clothes here last time I visited our hiding-place", Michael said as he came back carrying a bundle of clothes. He looked at Jake and nodded. "Yes, I think they should fit." He gave Jake the clothes and he got up. "Thanks. I…"

"You can change there", Maria pointed at the bathroom.

Jake closed the door and Maria sighed. She let herself fall on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The paint crumbled.

Michael took his seat on the chair. "It isn't easy – but you make it good."

"Thanks. On the other hand – I'm not his mother. I just don't know how much I can tell him. Max should decide these things. Do you think he and Liz come back soon?" She rested her elbows on the bed and looked hopeful at Michael.

He shrugged. "I guess it was too much for Max. - Liz will reassure him and then they will be at our place."

Jake came out of the bathroom. He lifted the green shirt he was wearing – and Maria and Michael could see a silver handprint on his stomach. "What… what is this?"

"It is the sign of healing our kind leaves on humans when we heal them", Michael explained. "Don't worry; it will vanish within the next days."

Jake nodded. He had accepted that he was in something strange now. "And _he_ healed me?"

"Yes."

"What did you mean by 'our kind'?"

This moment the front door opened and Max and Liz came in. They all looked at them. "Hi", Max greeted the three while Liz – in one hand a shopping bag - closed the door.

Michael pointed with his head in Max's direction. "Maybe you should ask him, Jake. – What do you think, shall we prepare dinner?" The last words he directed at Maria and Liz.

"Good idea", Liz agreed and they got into the kitchen.

Jake sat down on his bed, Max on the other one. There was silence. Jake crossed his legs. "Thanks for healing me", he finally said.

Max looked up from the floor. "I had to do it."

"Why?"

"I… I didn't want to lose you… again."

"You mean that I wouldn't have recovered without you."

He shook his head. "No. You know, I worked in a hospital for the last years. You learn how the staff acts near a patient of whom they think he won't… survive. - And when I healed you I saw that they were right to think so."

Jake drew a deep breath. _I should have died… shouldn't I? Then it would have had an end. But I wouldn't have met this man – again. – Why do I want to like him?_ "Mrs. DeLuca said we have met before today… in Roswell."

Max nodded. "That's right. Did she tell you… about your parents?"

"She told me that they lived there but couldn't keep me because they thought it wouldn't be safe. – Did you know them?"

_God, can I just say 'Hi, I'm your father!'? Why does he have to ask me this question?- Oh, come on, Max! Of course he has to! _"Yes", he got out.

Jake nodded and for a moment there was silence again. Then Jake took all his courage and asked the question that formed in his mind during that last minute he spoke with this man: "Are you my father!"

One moment they looked at each other. "Yes." Max got up and begun to walk up and down the room. "No… yes… no - I mean: I don't know whether I have the right to be your father anymore!" He stopped and kneeled in front of his son. "I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically. "You ask me this question and I give such an answer. I am your father."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. When I first found about you – I wanted to care for you, really be a father, you know? Now it is more complicated. You have a new family. The Bradley, right?"

Jake nodded. "Can I go back to them? I mean you 'kidnapped' me out of the hospital…"

Max got up. "It wasn't our intention to 'kidnap' you."

"Okay, I understand. – I just don't know what to think. Mrs. DeLuca said that she has to do with the things that happened today and… - Could you explain to me what this is all about?"

Max leaned against the wall. "I can. But to come to today's events I have to start with my own past."

"Okay."

"Maria already told you that I'm from Roswell. She, Michael and Liz are also from there. I, Michael and Isabel – that's my sister; she lives in Philadelphia now. - were adopted."

"You were adopted!"

"Yes. Isabel and I walked out of the desert and were found by a couple. They became our family."

"And Michael?"

"He was found by someone else. The point is that we met him later in school and we discovered that we three had something in common. We were somehow special."

"Special… "

**AN:** It is difficult to write about the realtionship of Jake and Max. How would you act, when you discover the son you had to leave didn't have to easy life you wished him and now you meet him and have to build up some kind of a relation to him? Maybe you could give me some hints whether I succeeded in writing this scene or not!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Okay, hereare the nexttwo chaptersand I want to dedicatethem to my first reviewer: Red-rumm - Applause:-) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Roswell"…

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 8**

"_Maria already told you that I'm from Roswell. She, Michael and Liz are also from there. I, Michael and Isabel – that's my sister; she lives in Philadelphia now. - were adopted."_

"_You were adopted!"_

"_Yes. Isabel and I walked out of the desert and were found by a couple. They became our family."_

"_And Michael?"_

"_He was found by someone else. The point is that we met him later in school and we discovered that we three had something in common. We were somehow special."_

"_Special… "_

"Yes. We can change the molecular structure of things – that's how I healed you."

Jake frowned. He wasn't sure whether he understood. "Uhm… Can you show it to me?"

"Sure." He looked around the room, then turned to the only chair and moved his hand. From one moment to the other the plain wooden chair became a Mackintosh-chair in a shining red colour. Max smiled. "I always wanted to sit on one of those." He moved his hand again over the chair and it got its old shape back. Jake stood gaping. Max saw the puzzled expression on the face of his son. "More", he asked and the boy nodded slowly. Max touched the wall behind him and the faded yellow paint became a fresh green.

"Wow… I… don't know what to say."

"Hm… But you want to know why your father can do these things, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Max sat down again. "It has to do with the place we came from as we walked out of the desert at the age of 5. We didn't come out of nowhere but from a hidden cave."

"A cave?"

"Yes and no. It was a place that looks like a cave and contained our incubation chambers. - They were there since 1947."

Jake's face went white. "1947… Roswell… you mean… you are.." He lifted his forefinger.

Inward Max smiled at this gesture. It remembered him so much of Liz. _I wished she would be here with me to explain my son about his extraterrestrial heritage._ "The incubation chambers were brought with the ship that crashed… and nearly fifty years later we were born."

Jake's cheeks regained colour but his mind worked so hard on this story that the words he spoke came somehow uncoordinated out of his mouth. "Alien… you … are an alien!"

"I prefer 'Not from this world." This time he really smiled because of the _déja-vu_-feeling. "Sorry", he said becoming serious again. "No good times for humor."

Jake nodded. "Right. On the other hand… I can't get it into my head. I still expect someone to say 'Joke!"

"Of course."

He looked at Max. "Of course?"

"Of course. This is a story I wouldn't believe myself… but…I am who I am. And I can only tell you the truth."

"Then thanks for being honest. Could you… could you tell me about my mother – please?"

"Your mother… was Tess – Tess Harding. She was one of us."

"Why didn't you mention here until now?"

"Because Tess came back to Roswell when we were already in our teens."

"And.. what happened?" Jake almost didn't dare to ask. The way Max spoke of her – that she _had been_ one of them…

"When she came back Liz and I were going together." – "The woman you came in with just now." – "Yes."

"Does that mean.. Tess… was only an affair", Jake asked trying to understand.

"No. I was in love with Liz… and I am today. But it was a difficult time. There were so many things happening." Max shook his head. "Tess was there for me when Liz and I broke up. She was so sympathetic towards me and that I first had to accept something."

"To accept what?"

Max turned to him. "We were made for each other, you know? Literally. – On Antar – that's the planet we are from – we were king and queen and we loved each other. We had these visions of our common past when we kissed." He sighed. "But then she did something… I couldn't forgive her. She left earth – pregnant."

"But when she left why am I here? And what did she wrong?"

"She was obsessed with the thought of translating a special book belonging to this whole alien-stuff. It ended with a friend of us dying because of her obsession." His voice had become low telling Jake about Alex. With the next words it strengthened. "She came back… with you. She named you after me, you know? – Zan. That's the name I had on Antar in another life. - The moment I saw you, I loved you."

"I know", Jake said. "I really know." He sounded surprised.

Max nodded and smiled. "Shortly before I had to give you away I planted a memory in your mind – with all my love and wishes. I hoped you would always feel it."

"That's why I remembered you! I dreamed of you and… yes, I did feel this memory! That's why I never stopped believing in the good – whatever came to break me."

'_Whatever came to break me.' He speaks so natural of the years he had to fear he wouldn't survive. _"I'm really sorry for that, Z – Jake", he said feeling tears rising in him. "I thought you would be safe when you are away from me. I was wrong. This world is dangerous enough – without alien-related dangers. I didn't want you to suffer…" He didn't finish the sentence. "I'm sorry."

"The place you found for me was good. My adoptive-parents loved me. When I was 6 they died in a car crash. You couldn't have known that this would happen. – The next 7 years weren't nice", he said bitterly but then smiled. "Nonetheless… I am here."

Max drew a deep breath. "And that's a good thing. The problem is we can't stay here. It is a hiding-place we have to leave soon. We think that the FBI followed your trace from Roswell to New York and Boston. They might have thought that some day we would come into contact with you or that you would show signs that you are like us."

"And am I?"

He shook his head. "No. I wouldn't have given you away when you were. To grow up with abilities you don't understand… isn't easy. You are human – that's the holy secret – the irony of the whole situation. You had the chance for a normal life. Now it is complicated again."

"Why? I'm with you… that's important. You won't send me away again, will you?" Panic showed in his eyes.

Max took his hand to calm him down. "I don't want to. But maybe I have to. You have a family who is searching for you right now and the FBI is after you again – and after us. We have to leave Boston; our disguise is lost. The question is, whether it is better for you to come with us – be on flight for quiet a long time… or whether there is a better opportunity."

**AN:** I know this is a short one, but the next follows... now!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **The lyrics are from "Going Under" by Evanescence and "You're beautiful" by James Blunt…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ‚Roswell'…

**Ways of Life! – Chapter 9**

"_Why? I'm with you… that's important. You won't send me away again, will you?" Panic showed in his eyes. _

_Max took his hand to calm him down. "I don't want to. But maybe I have to. You have a family who is searching for right now and the FBI is after you again – and after us. We have to leave Boston; our disguise is lost. The question is, whether it is better for you to come with us – be on flight for quiet a long time… or whether there is a better opportunity."_

There was a moment silence between them then Liz came in with a cell in her hands. "Max, it's Kyle… You should speak with him."

Max nodded, glanced at his son and got up. "One minute." And to Kyle: "Hi Kyle. What's up?"

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried_

"What's up", he heard Max's voice and sighed in relief. Liz had told him about the situation in Boston but now he had to speak with him… before something happened here, in Philadelphia!

"Max, hi. I'm here with Isabel in her new apartment; she moved in today. Guess who her neighbour is?"

"Oh…"

"Yes, 'oh'. Jesse moved in a few days before. Isabel wanted to show me her new apartment and of course I came… but now she sits with glasses at the window and observes him! It would be ridiculous wouldn't it be Isabel! – I don't know what to do anymore. He could see her…"

_Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me_

"He could see her and…" Isabel listened only with one ear. She knew Kyle was worried and that moving into the neighbourhood of Jesse had been a stupid idea – but she couldn't stop herself. She wouldn't dare to bring Jesse in danger again for being with her; she just wanted to be near him…

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

Every time she thought she was getting over him, she saw him – and fell again. And it was her fault she saw him again and again. She had chosen this city and this district to work and live in – knowing he would be near. Now she had only reached a new level…

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
_

What should – could she do? Live without him? She didn't know how. And most time her heart ached so much she couldn't hear herself thinking. Always she dared it could break…

_I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

On the other side of the street Jesse was working. Leaned over a book he thought strained about a case.

_My life is brilliant._

It wasn't easy. The law had changed and the offence wasn't clear to assign. But he had wanted to do it and this case would help his career immediately when he should win. One year more and he would be partner of his chambers. Lucky him! He stretched and looked out of the window. In the West there was the sunset. On the other side of the street someone moved in today. It was a nice street. Maybe he should welcome the new neighbour tomorrow.

_My love is pure._

Someone sat at the window. A woman he guessed. He couldn't see her clearly – shadow fell over her face - but she seemed to look quiet good. Then she got up. Jesse gasped.

_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Suddenly he got up too. No… it was impossible. He moved to the window and touched the glass.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man._

In the background he could see a man and recognized a moment later as Kyle. He made a telephone call and gestured in the direction of Isabel who turned a moment to him and then back to the window. And then she saw him staring at her.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. _

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.

"Kyle", she whispered. - "Kyle", she repeated more urgently as he didn't react.

"What is", he asked, then looked at Jesse's apartment and said: "Oh."

Eventually Isabel moved. She grabbed the cell out of Kyle's hand. "Max, I come to you! Wait for me before you leave your hiding-place. Bye." She gave the cell back to Kyle, took her jacket and her bag and left.

Kyle looked back at the other apartment but Jesse already left it and a moment later he could hear a knock at the door. "I'll call you later again, Max. Bye."

Kyle walked towards the door and opened it.

"Where is she", Jesse wanted to know. Kyle pointed at the car passing the house. Her husband jumped down the steps and ran on the street. "Isabel!" He fell on his knees.

Kyle got to Jesse and helped him back to the house. Together they sat down on the steps.

"The ground-floor has two exits and behind the house there was her car", Kyle finally said.

Jesse nodded. - "Why did she leave", he asked weakly.

"Isabel… wasn't in a good state lately. At first she didn't want to endanger you. The last months she tried to be near you without you knew it. Her bureau is only two streets away from yours. She eats in a restaurant next to your favourite. Sometimes she follows you. And today she moved in this apartment."

"That sounds… weird", Jesse said but a thought pulsated through his mind… _She still loves me. - She loves me._

"Yes. And that's why I called Max this evening. She heard that he is in Boston – there they found his son, you know – and she said that she will come to him."

"What shall I do?" She had been near him – not only for weeks and months, he guessed it had been years she saw him but never dared to contact him – what a cruel way to live.

"That's your choice. You can do nothing. Or you can do… something."

"You think I should follow her", Jesse stated.

"Like I said, it is your choice. But let me say one thing: She still loves you and I know from her that your last relationship with a woman has been more than 5 years ago. You tried to get over Isabel, but you never could. And all your success isn't personal. It is all about your career."

Jesse sighed. "So you say I still love her and have nothing to lose in this city… all success in my job doesn't matter."

"Is that a wrong opinion?"

"No."

"So what are you still doing here? Do it… Follow her and live with her even on flight. What Maria and Liz can do isn't impossible for you."

He nodded and felt better. "You are right. Thank you, Kyle. I never thought you would be the one giving advices." He smiled.

Kylegrinned back. "It is the sheriff-gene wanting to see the people living happy together."

**AN:** The next one will follows soon - I hope. :-) It is exciting to write this story but it isn't easy sometimes, too. I think there will be two or three chapters more and then I canfinfish this story. Let's hope I succeed in writing because in a weekthere maybe a long period without internet for me...


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Roswell'…

**Ways of Life! - Chapter 10**

Roswell

A teenager walked down the street. He was tall, had short blonde hair and melancholically eyes. Despite this expression his steps were elated. School was out and he was looking for a job. A boy in the blue and yellow jacket of the Roswell-High greeted from the other side of the street where he chatted with a girl. Jake waved back and went on. Suddenly he stopped in front of a large window. "Help wanted!" he read on a sign.

Thirty minutes later he was on his way home. Mr.Parker had finally agreed and Jake was a waiter in the 'Crashdown' now. It had been a weird feeling to talk to his… well, 'grandpa' wasn't right, because Liz wasn't his mother. But she was the woman his father loved and his mother was dead, so… Jake sighed. These thoughts never delivered the right answers. But okay… why not thinking about his parents now he knew who they are?

He had left Max and the others two months ago. Kyle, after he had celebrated his engagement, had visited his father to tell him the news and to ask whether he could give a 'distantly relative' shelter. Jim and Amy, married for nearly 5 years now, agreed. And that's how Jake came to Roswell. He had Kyle's old room, went to school, he liked the Valentis andsurprisingly he missed his former foster-parents – they had been good to him and he felt guilty for leaving the Bradleys withoutexplaining. On the other hand he was happy… no agents, no problems at school, a weakly dream-meeting with his father and the others and a good relationship to Jim and Amy. It seemed to be his chance for a normal life – he was grateful and he nearly dared to hope.

Jim and Amy sat in the kitchen when Jake came home. Jim glanced at his wife and she nodded in response. They had waited for this moment to come. They had waited for the feeling to be sure they could make Jake a part of their family. Two months seemed to be less time than they had expected it would take. But – as said – they were sure. The boy was an enrichment for their life. He had a difficult past but he was so full of hope and eager to experience the taste of life. They wanted to support him in every way they could and to be more than just the people who gave shelter to him and enabled him to go to school in Roswell. Amy and Jim hoped to become a part of his life he would remember with a feeling of love when he once would leave Roswell. They knew he would one day. It was the nature of the problem with the 'Czechoslovakian' group. They might want to stay but in the end… Of course the Valentis wouldn't tell Jake what they thought – not yet. They suspected he would be startled by such early words about family and love. But they wanted to give him something.

"Hi", they heard his voice after the front door closed. Jake came into the kitchen and smiled. "I have a job!"

Jim and Amy smiled back and Jake took place.

"Congratulations, Jake", Amy said and meant it. "And where?"

"The 'Crashdown'." Jake looked into their understanding faces and let his breath out.

Finally Jim said: "Well, this relation seems to stay in family. I think you will like the atmosphere of the restaurant."

Jake nodded. "I think so."

"Will you tell them…", Amy asked carefully.

He shook his head - "Not yet." – and smiled again: "Someday… – The Evans are often there, aren't they?"

Amy and Jim nodded unison, and then looked at each other. Amy got up and took a book from the shelf. "We want to give you something."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "A book?"

Amy gave it to him. "Yes, a book."

Eventually the boy felt the importance of this moment and looked at the little black book in his hands.

Jim and Amy left the room without a sound. Jake sat down and opened the book. Obviously it was a diary…

_24. September _

_My name is Liz Parker and 5 days ago I died. But than something really exciting happened: I begun to live._

…

**AN:** I know it is short and I wanted to write two more chapters but decided to write only this one and to end the story of Jake. (And in case you find this disappointing, you know how to tell me, don't you?)

The other chapters should tell you how Kyle asked Melissa to become his wife and how Jesse and Isabel met on the way to Boston and then reunited with the others. Further it should tell you how the idea developed that Jake could live in Roswell and what Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel and Jesse want to do next. I even wanted to try to write about the birth of the baby :-)

But hey! I decided not to write it down, because… The story was already ready in my head. There I wrote these two chapters. But to write it down here also… well, I guess there was a lack of motivation… You know what motivation can be? – Statements, reviews, critics… something like this. And to be honest: I was really lazy, too. I only wrote this last chapter so that you guys also know how the story ends.

Okay… so, thanks for reading "Ways of Life!" - and thanks for the review, Red-rumm ;-)

I hope we will meet in other fanfics again…

June22


End file.
